


Missions to Daily

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missions, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions leading to daily life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missions to Daily

"You need a haircut," Tony yelled before blasting another machine, whizzing past Bucky as he shot at another. "And you need to shut your damn mouth!" Bucky retorted, ducking as Tony shot over his head. "Oh _shit,_ " Tony hissed, spinning around before dipping down to Bucky again, "Fall back, soldier!" Bucky jumped and grabbed onto Tony's arm, swinging his leg and kicking a man as they lifted off. "What?" Bucky yelled, shooting at a robot charging towards them. "Bomb, Buckaroo," Tony grunted, "I'll defuse, you go and evacuate everyone within a 4 mile radius around here, we have 19 minutes." He dropped Bucky next to Steve before he could protest and flew off.

The thing was, almost EVERY mission was like this, unorganized but readable patterns that involved banter and random thoughts and realizations. It almost seemed comical, it was ironic. (Pun most definitely intended.) Tony took a deep breath and plunged into the small space of a building, ignoring the bubbling panic starting to tickle his throat. "You are NOT claustrophobic," Tony told himself, landing next to a small box, "Not at all." He unlocked himself from the suit and put up a shield, fumbling around his belt for a screw driver. 

" _How many minutes?_ " Tony heard Steve ask through the intercom. "16," Tony managed, twisting and snapping wires and metal, "Jarvis, mute the speaker." Tony opened the main frame and detached the explosive, relieved to find it an unstable and easy-to-defuse bomb. "Okay, uh," Tony eased a small screw through a crack, tossing it over his shoulder after a brief examination. "Jarvis, how many-" 《12 sir.》 "Okay, okay, and... Done." Tony watched in satisfaction as the bomb died down, the countdown stopping. 《Shall I unmute the speakers, sir?》 "Might as well." Tony stood and walked into the suit as it opened, moving his arms around before jumping out into the open. 

And then the mission ended and departed like it usually did, pats on the back, a few 'good job guys' here and there, the heartfelt compliments that Tony didn't let in and so on. Bucky gripped Tony's shoulder firmly before steering him away into the room, _their_ room. 

"Buck-" Tony let out a startled yelp when Bucky pushed him onto the wall, smashing his lips on Tony's with a spark of rage. "You know, you've been teasing me Tony," Bucky whispered, pulling back and kissing down Tony's neck, "All of that heroic shit." Tony breathed out before gasping, "Oh yeah? How so?" Bucky traced his hand around Tony's hips before kissing him senseless again. "I've been waiting for you to ask, darling." The remark sent a tingle through Tony's spine, and they were soon mingled together, heaps of clothing on the ground, pushing, rubbing, biting, kissing, enjoying each other's warmth and arousal. "Holy fuck," Tony panted, muffling his moans and shouts by latching onto Bucky's muscular shoulder, " _Fuck._ " Bucky matched a rhythm Tony created and pushed in and out, groaning and grunting in pleasure. 

Then after the a m a z i n g love making and a shower, they cuddled together on the couch while eating chips and drinking coffee. Tony turned on a random show and watched Bucky's fascination with modern technology and smiled, Bucky's arm wrapped around him. The metal arm was warm. 

"You should still get a haircut," Tony commented, looking at Bucky's tied hair, "It's gonna get as long as Natasha's at this point." Bucky chuckled and gave Tony a kiss, telling him that he'd do it later. 

They fell asleep on the couch, Bucky laying sideways with his leg cover Tony's bottom half and arm covering Tony's upper half. They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces, and it somehow made Tony appreciate just lying there. 

Then the cycle would repeat itself, except they didn't have sex ALL the time, that was unhealthy, and sometimes Tony would nearly die and stay at the hospital or vice versa. It was quite enjoyable.


End file.
